


Diabolik Lovers

by AnonymousBTSARMY



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: M/M, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousBTSARMY/pseuds/AnonymousBTSARMY
Summary: Just read the damn story. It's 1:10 am and I don't even know.
Relationships: Subaru Sakamaki/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

Christa was screaming. Karlheinz was holding her hand firmly as she pushed with all her might. She was crying and her husband was trying to soothe her.

''Christa, you can do this. Come on, just a bit more.'' Karl whispered in her ear. 

Christa nodded and gave one final push and gasped. A baby's cry was heard. Karl smiled happily at Christa who gave a tired smile back. Karl took the baby in his arms and gave him to his mother. Christa took her son with trembling hands and was awed at what she saw. Her son looked exactly like her. She felt tears streaming down her face.

''What should we name him?'' Christa asked.  
Karl thought for a while.

''Subaru. Subaru Sakamaki.'' he whispered, softly. 

Christa heard this and smiled, with a nod. Her eyes felt heavy and she slowly fell asleep. Karl chuckled and took baby Subaru in his arms and saw that he was also asleep but he woke up when his father held him. 

He looked at Karl, with such innocence that The King Of Vampires melted on the spot. He felt a connection towards Subaru, stronger than he did with his other sons, and he would do anything for him. He smiled softly at Subaru who had started giggling and pulling at his father's hair.

''I love you, my little Angel.'' he cooed, softly.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Subaru with his Mommy and Daddy!

Christa was rocking an 8-month old Subaru to sleep. She was humming a small lullaby so he would fall asleep. But, alas, it had no affect on the baby.

Subaru kept on giggling and making baby sounds. Christa sighed with a smile. It looks like her son was hell-bent on being awake the whole night. A sudden chuckle was heard. Christa smiled when she felt two arms wrap around her.

''Still not sleeping?''

''Sadly.'' she sighed. Karl chuckled once more.

''Go to sleep. I'll tire him out.'' Christa nodded and kissed Subaru on the forehead. She kissed Karl once she was near the door and left. Karl looked at Subaru, who was looking at his father with bright red eyes. Karl scooped him into his hands and rocked him, humming deeply in thought.

He looked at Subaru and said,  
''What should we do? Want me to ready you a story, my Angel?'' Subaru nodded with sparkling eyes. Karl laughed.

''Ok. Let's read Vampire Knight.'' Karl grabbed the book and set Subaru on his lap as he sat on the bed. He started reading out.

''The Vampires were terrified to think that their ruler, the one who protected them with all his heart was going to die. His wife was heartbroken. His brother, didn't say anything. He couldn't. His big brother was going to die and he couldn't do anything about it. 

But, there was one who didn't give up hope. His 14 year old son was determined to save his father from his obvious demise. He searched everywhere for a solution. He didn't sleep nor did he eat. He tired himself out. Then finally he found it! He had found the solution. He quickly took the book to his uncle. His uncle read it and his eyes brightened with hope. They dimmed however, when he said that this medicine needed the victim's son/daughter's heart. The son nodded, without hesitation. 

He loved his father and he would do anything for him. The uncle was shocked. He called the doctors and they started to make the medicine. When the prince lay on his deathbed, he called his mother. His mother was heartbroken at the thought of her son dying. 

The son smiled and said,  
''Mother, take care of Father. Please. Don't let him be heartbroken at the news of my death.'' The Queen nodded and kissed her son on the forehead. The Prince then closed his eyes with a smile, as he took his last breath.'' Karl paused when he heard soft snores coming. 

He looked down to see Subaru sleeping soundly, holding onto Karl's robe. He smiled and placed the book down. He held Subaru close and was about to fall asleep, when he heard his son speak his first words,

''I love you........Daddy.'' he murmured. Karl chuckled. 

His son was truly adorable.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Subaru and his big brothers!

A four-year old Subaru was running around in the garden playing with his brothers, the triplets. They were playing Tag and Ayato was 'it'.

''I'm going to get you, Subaru!'' Ayato yelled. Subaru giggled and stuck his tongue out.

''Let's see, Ayato-nii!'' Laito smirked. He slowly crept towards Subaru and tackled him, while he was distracted from running away. Subaru yelped and fell onto the grass. Ayato saw this and pounced on him too. Kanato giggled when he reached them. Subaru pouted.

''No fair! Laito-nii caught me! Meanie!'' he turned his head to the side still pouting. The seven-year old triplets chuckled at their brother's cuteness. Subaru smiled at his brothers and pecked them on their cheeks. The triplets blushed and Subaru giggled. He got up and dusted himself. He looked at the time on the clock and gasped.

''Sorry, Nii-sans! But, Rei-nii-san told me that he wanted to study with me.'' Subaru said. It was the triplets turn to pout. Subaru hugged his brothers and waved at them. The triplets waved back and continued with their playing, with less enthusiasm.

Subaru dashed down the hallways towards the library. He panted when he opened the door and saw his nine-year old brother sitting on a chair reading a book. He looked up when he heard the door open and saw his little brother standing there. Subaru smiled at his elder brother,

''Sorry I'm late, Rei-chan. I was playing with Ayato-nii, Laito-nii and Kana-nii.'' he whispered. He knew that he has to be quiet in the library. Reiji nodded with a small smile and gestured for him to sit in the chair beside him. Subaru smiled happily and skipped to the chair. 

He tried to climb on it but he was too short. He glared at the chair, with a very cute pout on his face. Reiji chuckled and got down from his chair. He sneaked behind his brother and lifted him with his arms around his waist. Subaru squeaked. Reiji smiled and sat down himself. Subaru opened his books and started to solve the problems.

''Ne, ne, Rei-chan. How do you solve this one?'' he asked. Reiji looked at the problem and took a pencil,  
''You carry the x from the right to the left so that the equation can be easily solved. When you do that multiply the remaining numbers. When you get the answer then that product is equal to x. Understood?''

Subaru nodded vigorously. Reiji continued reading his book, while Subaru solved the rest of the problems. 

*After a while*

Subaru stretched his arms when he finished all the problems. He looked at the clock and his eyes widened.

''Rei-chan, I have to go and meet with Shu-nii.'' Subaru said. 

''Alright. But, be careful. It's really dark outside.'' Reiji said. Subaru nodded and pecked his brother on the cheek. Reiji blushed a little. Subaru ran out of the door.   
Subaru ran downstairs towards the music room. He saw his 11-year old brother waiting for him with his back turned.

''Shu-nii!'' Shu turned and smiled when he saw his brother. Subaru glomped his oldest brother. Shu laughed and hugged him back.

''Come on, Shu-nii!'' Subaru said, dragging him into the room. Shu smiled a little and went inside.

''So, what do you want to play tonight?'' Shu asked. Subaru hummed a bit. He looked at his brother and said,  
''How about the piano?'' he asked, with sparkling eyes. Shu nodded, with a chuckle.

''Will you play for me, Shu?'' Shu nodded and went towards the piano. He then let his fingers touch the keys and then he started to play 'Let It Go'. Subaru was humming the lyrics as he sat on the bench. Shu let out a content sigh when he heard his brother sing. His brother truly had a beautiful voice.

I don't care,  
What they're going to say,  
Let the storm rage on........  
The cold never bothered me anyway. 

Shu chuckled when his brother made a sassy pose.

It's funny how some distance,  
Makes everything seem small,  
The fear that once controlled me can't get to me at all.....  
It's time to see what I can do,  
To test the limits and break through,  
No right, no wrong,  
No rules for me!  
I'm free!  
Let it go! Let it go!

Subaru and Shu continued this until Subaru fell asleep on the bench. Shu shook his head with a smile. He gently lifted his brother in his arms and teleported to his room. He placed his brother on his bed and was about to leave when Subaru grabbed his arm looking at him with sleepy eyes. 

Shu looked at him confused and got closer. When he was close enough, Subaru placed a small kiss on his cheek. Shu blushed, but smiled at his cute little brother.

Subaru returned the smile and fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me some ideas on how to proceed into the futhur chapters! Leave a comment and if you like it, leave a kudos!


End file.
